For safety, a turbine engine limits the thrust generated by a propeller, rotor, or fan in certain modes such as when the aircraft that includes the gas turbine engine is on the ground. One or more electrical generators coupled to one or more shafts of the gas turbine engine, and rotation of the shafts provides the mechanical power for the one or more electrical generators to generate electrical power.